


By the Light of the Pale, Pale Moon

by morgan_cian



Series: Texas [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texas and his Kitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Light of the Pale, Pale Moon

His dark eyes snapped open, momentarily disoriented. His first instinct was to go for his gun but the quiet gust of air stopped him.

 

His Kitten was sound asleep in the moonlight washed bed. His long pale hair glowed silver across the pillow. He seemed almost mystical. Texas shook his head at the maudlin thought.

 

His cock was very aware of the pert bottom fit snugly against his groin. His Kitten satisfied him and even though he was rarely gentle, the boy took it with purple eyes shining in adoration.

 

But the dreamlike atmosphere made the man want more, something different than deferential reverence. He wanted to worship the boy’s body in the strangeness of the light, the hour, and the beating of his own heart.

 

Easing the boy onto his back, Texas gently pulled the covering away. The creamy skin took on the silver, milky glow. His possessive nature demanded that he part the long slender legs and mount the tight heat. But he crushed it, not this time, not this night.

 

He began by tracing the boy’s features, then to his ears, and the pointed chin. He ran a fingertip around each nipple until they were tight and budded. He wanted to suck them, chew them until they were rosy red but continued his exploration instead.

 

He used his palm to rub the flat belly before teasing the shallow navel with his finger tip. He glanced up to see the dark purple orbs regarding him from hooded eyes. The boy parted his thighs in invitation. He could not resist and settled in the cradle, feeling the hardening cock against his own.

 

He cupped the boy’s beautiful face, the one that had captured his eye from the first moment in the god forsaken alley and kissed him. The moan was surely his own, at the sweet, intoxicating, addicting flavor. He then followed the same path as his fingertip had pressing gentle kisses across the plains of the boy’s face. He spent ample time nipping at the sensitive ears, tracing his tongue against the delicate shell before taking the lobe between his teeth.

 

With a passing kiss to the boy’s chin, he focused on the alluring nipples. He was surprised as he moved from one to the next that his Kitten was still, shivering and sometimes trembling, but not writhing in heat at the nipple play. 

 

He looked up and noticed that the boy’s eyes were now screwed shut. He must have sensed the strangeness as well, not wanting to distract his master.

 

He scented the boy’s skin as he dipped his tongue into the sweet navel, finally eliciting a tiny thrust from his Kitten’s hips. He usually did not deny his boy for long. But light of the moon was having an odd influence.

 

He purposefully skipped the leaking erection, knowing if he took the cock into his mouth the need to dominate would override everything. And he did not want that, not yet.

 

He nuzzled the slender thighs, gently biting the flesh of the inner thighs before easing the clenching globes of his boy’s ass apart. The tiny pucker clenched and relaxed. He dipped his head and lapped against the wrinkled flesh. He tightened his grip when the boy’s hips levitated.

 

He suckled and laved at the opening until it slowly relaxed. He knelt between the trembling legs and reached for the lube. His Kitten bit his lip. Texas knew that his boy wanted his mouth and felt the mood to tease. He coated his fingers well and slipped the first inside the tight warmth. 

 

When the boy’s eyes fluttered close, he took the leaking erection into his mouth and added a second finger. The shock caused his Kitten to cum. He eased off the spent flesh and saw the worry in the purple pools.

 

“Shhhh,” He whispered, rubbing the tense belly and working another finger inside the tight opening.

 

He covered his erection liberally and slowly slide into the welcome heat of his lover, his boy, his Kitten.

 

*~*

 

His eyes snapped open. His Kitten lay curled in his arms, regarding him thoughtfully. The satisified purr was unmistakable He took a quick inventory and could still smell the heavy tang of sweat and cum. So it was not a dream.

 

“What?” He growled and the boy had the nerve to give him a cheeky grin that reminded him of the boy’s twin. His Kitten just shrugged a narrow shoulder and burrowed into his chest.

 

“Fucking moon,” he muttered and ran soothing hands up and down his boy’s back.

 

 


End file.
